


TEMPO

by Chenasaur24601



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Character Death, Depression, EXO - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Motorcycles, Tempo - Freeform, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: The Red Cube is a video game of life and death. Until they can find the man behind the game, there is no escape.(Based off of EXO's MV, TEMPO)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Min, come here.” Jongdae waves his hand, signaling for his friend. Minseok rolls his eyes, stopping what he is doing, moving over to see what the younger man could possibly want.  
“What is it?” He looks over the boy's shoulder, looking at the computer screen Jongdae is playing on.  
“I found a new game, it looks really cool.” He says excitingly,  
“We should play it together!” Minseok sighs, leaning on the table.  
“You know I’m pretty busy Dae…” He trails off. Jongdae pouts, looking like a cute little dog, before turning back to the computer screen.  
“Ok.” He replies sadly. Minseok sighs once again, knowing that response means he is disappointed. Minseok does want to spend time with him, but he is trying to work. He works as an actor, so working means, trying to memorize his script. The movie he just got cast in is an action story, and the script is ridiculously long and confusing.  
“I can play the game with you for a few minutes ok?” Minseok finally says, pulling up a chair to sit next to the younger boy. Jongdae flashes him a big smile, scooting closer to him.  
“So what's the game called?” Minseok asks, leaning over the table with interest,  
“It’s called The Red Cube.” He answers, pulling the game up.  
“Interesting.” The game has a black background, with a red rotating cube in the middle, the bottom reading ‘Welcome Player’.  
“We need to make an account,” Jongdae says excitingly, he is way too happy to be playing this game. It probably isn’t healthy for him, but he just looks so happy, so Minseok just lets him continue. He presses in the bottom corner on the button that says ‘Sign Up’. Jongdae puts in his email and makes up a password. The questions that follow after those two things, make Minseok feel uncomfortable.  
“Are you sure this is a smart idea?” Minseok questions, a bit skeptical.  
“Yes. This game looks awesome.” Jongdae replies, answering the questions.  
“But why do they need to know all of this…” Minseok asks.

Name:  
Age:  
Birthday:  
Player Name:  
Wish:

“What does Wish mean?” Jongdae wonders curiously,  
“I don’t know… It seems kind of creepy if you ask me…”  
“Come on Min, you are just being superstitious.” With that, Jongdae fills out the questions.

Name: Kim Jongdae  
Age: 26  
Birthday: September 21st  
Player Name: Chen  
Wish:

“Why Chen?” Minseok asks,  
“Because it's a dope ass name.”

Name: Kim Jongdae  
Age: 26  
Birthday: September 21st  
Player Name: Chen  
Wish: To have my boyfriend hang out with me

“What?” Minseok asks, looking at the computer screen,  
“I’m hanging out with you right now?”  
“Yeah but you are usually always working.” Jongdae huffs.  
“Yeah well, someones got to pay the bills.” Minseok huffs back. Jongdae presses ‘Sign Up’, watching the screen go dark again.  
“That question was a bit weird…” Minseok says, still pondering over it.  
“Its probably for the plot of the game,” Jongdae replies,  
“I heard that this is super advanced than other games.” Minseok looks at Jongdae with a look of confusion.  
“Who told you about this game?”  
“Yixing.” He says with a smile, clicking on the play button. The screen changed from the red cube to a red screen with motorcycles lining the bottom of the page.  
“But… Yixing went missing…” Minseok trails off,  
“He what?!” Jongdae exclaims, looking at him with wide eyes,  
“How did I not know about this? Yixing is my-“  
‘Welcome to the Red Cube.’ The game says, scaring both Minseok and Jongdae.  
‘The Red Cube is not your average game. You will experience the game in real life.’  
“What the hell does that mean?” Minseok asks,  
‘The game will commence in 10 seconds.’ The computer says, then starts counting down.  
’10, 9, 8,’  
“What happened to Yixing?!” Jongdae asks, looking up at Minseok.  
‘6, 5, 4,’  
“I think we should be worried about what the game just said.” Minseok frets,  
‘3, 2, 1,’  
“Its just a game what could it-“ 

That's when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, to The Red Cube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, this is based off of the MV, 'TEMPO' by EXO. I have watched the MV SO MANY TIMES, that I have payed attention to every detail to make this story as interesting as possible. This story will get more interesting as it progresses.

Jongdae blinks, trying to adjust to the dark lighting around him. He is laying on the floor, trying to remember what happened to him, or where he was. He rubs his head, attempting to sit up. A roaring headache starts pounding in his head, making him lay back down on the floor. He must have hit his head hard, how? Jongdae has no clue. He lifts up his right arm, looking at his watch to see what time it is. Only to find that telling the time of day is impossible. The time on his watch says 70:82, the 40th. A month is not even available on the watch. Jongdae does not know how that is physically possible, but he doesn’t want to think about it, for fear of his head hurt even more. He looks around him, seeing a dark room, black floors and ceiling, and a red walls with lights that flash down in an X. Light fog covers the ground, and Jongdae is starting to freak out. The pounding pain in his head is telling him that this is not a dream, but how did he get here? All he remembers is pressing play on that stupid game that Minseok was playing with him.  
“Wait! Wheres Minseok!” Jongdae exclaims out loud, bolting to a sitting position, and regretting it immediately. His head feels like it's about to leap off his shoulders, and he honestly wants to die. But his love for Minseok trumps his searing pain. That fucker. He gets up, holding his head in his hands.  
“Minseok, where are you?” He groans, walking to god knows where.  
“Minseok I swear to god, I am not in the shape to do this.”   
“You ok bro?” A voice asks behind Jongdae, scaring him half to death. He falls backward, slamming his back into the ground.  
“Mother-FUCKER!” He screams, curling up on himself.   
“Oh my god, are you ok?!” The random man asks, running to his side,  
“Does it fucking look like I’m ok?!” He yells. Jongdae has a tendency of swearing like a sailor when it comes to pain. Both his back and his head are on fire, it feels like he just got ran over with a truck. The fall increased his headache, something Jongdae did not think was possible.  
“Shit! Has anyone ever told you NOT to sneak up on people?!” He groans, rolling onto his stomach.   
“God it hurts so much.”   
“Would a gun help you?”  
“Who the actual FUCK gives a man in this much pain a GUN?!”  
“It would get rid of the pain.”  
“Are you mentally ok?” Jongdae asks, still not sure who the man is, or why he is talking to him. He rolls back onto his back, trying to see the mysterious man. He has black hair and large round eyes. The man is very tall, and he is wearing expensive clothes. A black sweatshirt with a black leather jacket over his shoulders, black ripped jeans, (For goodness sake wear some color) and two gold chains around the neck. What really catches Jongdae’s eye, is his piercing blue eyes. A very unnatural color, especially for someone who is Korean. Jongdae is guessing he is Korean because he seems fluent in the language. But who knows.  
“Also, why the hell are you carrying a gun?” He grunts, holding onto his side.  
“You can never be too prepared.” The man smiles, going to help Jongdae to his feet.  
“Can I get a name for the man I’m helping?” He asks, putting Jongdae’s arm around his neck.  
“The name is Kim Jongdae- God you are too tall for this, put my arm around your waist.” He complains, his arm stretching too far to reach the taller man's neck, making his back hurt more. He moves his arm, slipping it around the stranger's waist. Quite awkward.  
“Now what is your name?” Jongdae asks.  
“Park Chanyeol.” He replies, walking Jongdae down a checkered red and black hallway.  
“Who is this Minseok person you were talking about?” Chanyeol asks, still supporting him.  
“He’s my boyfriend, but I have no clue where he is. Or where we are.” Jongdae huffs, still feeling his headache. Chanyeol nods, looking ahead.  
“None of us know where we are. We all got sucked into this game of sorts. Nothing has really happened though.”  
“Wait. Who is ‘Us’?” Jongdae asks, looking up at Chanyeol.  
“There are other people in the game. Like me and my boyfriend. My boyfriend, Baekhyun, is currently trying to find the other people who are also locked in here. We know there are nine of us.”  
“How do you know?”  
“There is a player board. It has nine names on it. Names like Suho, D.O, Lay, Chen-“  
“Wait!” Jongdae exclaims,  
“My best friend goes by Lay, he went missing. Also, I put my player name in as Chen.”   
“That makes more sense.” Chanyeol acknowledges.   
“Did Minseok’s name come up?” Jongdae asks, looking at him with hope.  
“I did not see a Minseok… Maybe he goes by a different name, like a nickname.” He suggests.   
“Um,” Jongdae tries to think of some of Minseok’s nicknames.  
“Did you see a Minnie?”   
“No.”  
“Boazi?”  
“Nope.”  
“What about Xiuxiu?”  
“No, but I did see a Xiumin.”  
“Yes!” Jongdae yells, a little louder than he meant to.  
“That's your boyfriend?” Chanyeol asks, a bit shocked from the sudden outburst.  
“Yes. Where can we find him?”  
“I don’t know, this map is huge. We will probably find him when the game starts.” Jongdae does not quite understand what Chanyeol is talking about but lets him lead him around. After a few more minutes of walking, they arrive in a white room. Finally, something that is not back or red. Motorcycles line the floor, eight to be exact. The motorcycles are black and sleek, catching Jongdae’s eye.   
“Wait.” Chanyeol stops, making Jongdae stop with him.  
“This isn’t the right room.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, this usually leads to the interrogation room.”  
“The what?!” Jongdae exclaims,  
“You were leading me to an interrogation room?” Chanyeol decides to ignore his question, walking away from him. Jongdae nearly collapses without Chanyeol to support him but manages to stay upright. He tries to go after the tall man, wanting to ask him more questions. He runs until the room starts to glitch. Its like when your computer screen glitches out, except the glitches are in the form of people. It is quite hard to explain, but the people look like they are glitching into the game. Six glitches can be seen, and they start to solidify into actual human beings. Jongdae does not recognize them, just random people appearing out of nowhere.   
“Jongdae?” Jongdae turns his head, looking to see who called his name. He turns, seeing Minseok standing behind him.  
“Minnie!” Jongdae runs, pulling him into an extremely tight hug, all back pain and headaches are forgotten.   
“Where did you go?” He asks, pulling away from him. His boyfriend looks quite different. Instead of his nice straight hair, his hair now is crimped, and he honestly looks like a hedgehog. In the cutest way possible, of course. He is wearing a white T-shirt with a black windbreaker, and black leather pants with silver chains hanging from them. Seeing Minseok like this makes Jongdae wonder what he looks like, or if he has even changed.  
“I don’t know, I just woke up and I was in this completely white room. I was walking around to try and find you, when I started, like, glitching? I don’t know. It was weird, but now I found you!” Minseok says in relief, hugging Jongdae again. He gives out a sigh of relief, hugging his boyfriend back. Jongdae looks around the room, noticing the other people. One person seems to be glaring holes into Jongdae, and he isn’t sure why. The man has an arm wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist. He must be Chanyeol’s boyfriend, Baekhyun, he was telling him about. Another man also catches Jongdae’s eye. This man has tinted orange hair, a stern, angled face with a very defined, sharp jawline. He is also staring at Jongdae as if he is studying him. It's kind of creeping him out.  
“Welcome to The Red Cube.” Jongdae and Minseok both snap their heads towards the voice, wondering who was talking to them. It wasn’t one of the other five men. It was another man, in the center of all of them. This man is wearing motorcycle gear and a helmet. He seemed to appear out of nowhere, like magic.   
“Who are you?” Chanyeol’s boyfriend, Baekhyun, asks, now glaring at the man instead of Jongdae. The man turns his head to look at Baekhyun, his expression hidden by the helmet.  
“I’m the Game Master.” He replies, tilting his head a little.  
“Show your face.” Chanyeol chimes in, all of the sudden he is clinging tighter to Baekhyun. The Game Master listens, lifting his hands up to take the helmet off.  
“No way.” Jongdae gasps once the Game Masters helmet is all the way off. It's Yixing.  
“Yixing! You’re the Game Master?!” Minseok asks in disbelief.  
“Is that his name?” The Game Master, or, Yixing asks.  
“I thought it was Lay. But no, I am not your friend, I am nearly taking on his form. I’m afraid you will have to finish the game to get your friend back.” The Game Master sighs.  
“You are all here because you all had some sort of connection with this, Yixing. Finish the game, and you get him back.”  
“What's the game?” Another man asks, he has linked arms with the stern-faced man. But he’s got blondish hair, a very attractive face, (Minseok does not need to know Jongdae thought this.) and a blank expression.   
“Oh, Kai. You will soon find out.” The Game Master laughs, looking in the man's direction.   
“Let the first game, begin.” He chuckles while snapping his fingers. This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so Baekhyun is not his normal self in this.... Because in the MV he looks more bitchy and cool. Unlike his hyperactive self, so thats how I'm portraying him. (I'm so sorry.) GIVE ME FEEDBACK!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's take on The Red Cube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

Sehun opens his eyes, no longer in the all-white room. Instead, he was in some sort of bar. Sehun looks around, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. Is this where the first game takes place? If so, what is the game? And where is everyone else? Thoughts are running wild in the young man's brain, making him dizzy with all the things that aren’t solved in his head. He leans on the bar, running his fingers through his hair. The bar looks quite fancy, wine glasses and bottles lining the cupboards with blue LEDs running along the bottom of the table. White granite tops are nicely polished and cleaned, pleasing Sehun. A sound of a motorcycle getting closer causes Sehun to look up, searching for the vehicle. Just a few seconds later, it comes into view, a motorcyclist riding in on one of the black motorcycles Sehun had seen earlier. He parks right in front of the bar, turning his masked face to look at Sehun.  
“Game Master?” Sehun asks, putting on a blank expression. Sehun has been known for his lack of emotion, or, not showing it at least. People describe him as ‘stern’ and, ‘mysterious’. When really, Sehun’s resting face is just shockingly close to a bitch face, and he is very quiet.   
“Correct.” The Game Master replies. Sehun is a bit shocked when he spoke because it was an echo of his voice. The Game Master sounded exactly like him.  
“Ah, there's some expression. Glad to know you can make faces other than a bitch face.” He laughs, the voice really getting to Sehun.  
“Why do you sound like me?” Sehun demands, taking a step backward.   
“My dear boy,” The Game Master chuckles, taking his helmet off.  
“That's because I am you.” The man who was supposed to be The Game Master is a reflection of Sehun. A duplicate.  
“You are a hard one to catch off guard, but this seemed to do the trick.” He laughs again, setting his helmet down on his motorcycle. Sehun’s brain is about to short circuit seeing another one of him in the same room with him.   
“Just like I took on the form of your dear friend Yix, or whatever his name is. I can take on the form of anyone I meet. So you will never see my true appearance.” He explains while pacing back and forth. Sehun does not reply, his brain trying to comprehend what was happening.  
“Anyways- Sehun, listen to me.” The Game Master snaps his fingers, getting his attention. Sehun snaps out of his daze, looking up to see what he has to say.   
“The first challenge starts with you, and only you. Some of the people will have to compete against each other, or work together. But I figured you could handle this one by yourself.”  
“What about Jongin? Is he ok?” Sehun asks, worrying about his boyfriend more than himself. He wants him to be safe.   
“Oh, you are a sweet boy, behind all the masked seriousness.” The Game Master smiles,   
“Kai is fine. He won’t be doing anything serious, unlike you.” The Game Masters smile turns into a sneer. Sehun lets out a relieved sigh, relaxing a little. His boyfriend is safe. The Game Master seems to only use their game player names, not knowing their regular names. Sehun put his game name as his regular name, not being able to think of any nicknames. Jongin, on the other hand, chose the name Kai. Because he thought it was cool.  
“All the other boys are currently unconscious. If you don’t pass this level, they will never wake up. All of them, including your boyfriend.” Sehun tenses up again, fear to grip him from his gut.   
“W-what’s the challenge?” Sehun asks cautiously, fear evident in his face.  
“I’m so glad you asked.” The Gamemaster cheers, snapping his fingers. Two glasses appear on the bar behind Sehun, both of them identical.   
“The game is classic and simple. Pick a glass, one of them sends all of your friends to their death, the other one saves them. There is no catch for this one, only that you drink the glass that you picked.” The Game Master walks over to his motorcycle, putting his helmet back on. (Thank god, Sehun was about to scream from seeing his own face on someone else.)   
“I hope you don’t die Sehun, it would be a shame if the game ended this early.” The Game Master says while starting his motorcycle engine.  
“Good luck.” And with that, he rides off, leaving Sehun alone with the two drinks. Sehun turns around, looking at the empty bar, the two drinks resting on top. He walks over to the bar, sitting in front of the taunting drinks. They both look and smell the same. So there is no possible way to cheat this. Sehun takes a deep breath, stopping himself from panicking. His boyfriend's life is on the line, along with Yixing’s. Sehun stares at them for a few minutes, completely lost on what he should do. He could just stay there for eternity, not drinking any of them. But then, of course, he would never see his boyfriend again, and he would be stuck there for eternity. But if he drank, he could possibly kill everyone else in the game with him. Sehun usually handles stress pretty well, but this is just too much.   
“For fuck's sake, just get it over with,” Sehun whispers to himself, hoping to convince himself that it would be ok. But there is no guarantee. He stares at them for a little longer, trying to make a decision, until he makes up his mind. This is probably going to be the dumbest logic Sehun has ever used, and he hopes he does not regret it.  
“The glass on the right has got to be right. Right?” He asks himself. He grabs the glass before he talks himself out of it. He takes the shot, hoping that he was correct. He drops the glass, collapsing on the floor. He grabs his stomach, dropping to his knees. His insides are burning, making him curl up in agony. He screams, trying to get the drink out of his system. He is dying from the inside out, it feels like his organs are slowly shutting down. He coughs up blood, shaking in agony. His vision starts to go blurry, and Sehun knows he is done for.   
“J-Jongin needs m-me,” Sehun mutters to himself, trying to get up. He screams again, his head pounding. He presses his hands against his forehead, trying to settle the pain. He is drenched in his own sweat, blood drooling from his mouth. He feels hot, way too hot.   
“Stop!” He cries, tears streaming from his face. He does not know who he is crying too. All that he wants it to stop. All of it. He lifts his head up, looking at a figure above him. Its Sehun, or, his duplicate, The Game Master.  
“Good job Sehunnie.” The Game Master smiles,   
“You picked the right shot.” Sehun glares up at him, looking like death.  
“T-then why am I dying?” He growls, anger still able to be found even in this immense pain.  
“Oh, honey.” He laughs,  
“I never said you were going to survive. Just that your friends would live. Don’t worry, I’m sure Jongin will find someone else to take good care of him.” Sehun sobs, the thought of Jongin mourning over his death scarier than the actual death.  
“Y-you lied to me. You s-said there was n-no catch.” Sehun grits out. The Game Master smiles, crouching down so he is eyes level with Sehun.   
“I lied.” Sehun has no energy to fight back. He just closes his eyes, letting death wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I'm awful. But I did not want it to be your typical 'Magically chooses the right drink and now they are all ok.' So I added my own twist. My bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Jongdae do something they are not too fond of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. This chapter is honestly more shitty than the others, and I apologize:')

“What the-“ Jongdae starts, looking at the room around him. He seems to be in-  
“Is this the interrogation room?” He scoffs, looking around, remembering what Chanyeol had told him about ‘Bringing him to the Interrogation Room.' The room is little, and white. A one-way mirror is placed on the side of the room. A table is in the middle, with two metal chairs on either side. Jongdae looks down at his clothes, realizing he is not in the same things he was earlier. He is wearing a green loose trench coat thing, black jeans, and a shirt that looks like it has newspaper prints on it.   
“Where am I?” A familiar voice asks. Jongdae looks in front of him, seeing Chanyeol in the opposite chair. He jumps back, slightly shocked, he came out of nowhere.  
“Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks. Chanyeol gives him a weird look, backing up from him slightly.  
“Who are you?” He asks, looking a bit scared,  
“We met earlier? You scared me half to death and nearly broke my back...” Jongdae trails off, hoping he remembers their meeting. Chanyeol still looks confused, and Jongdae wonders if The Game Master wiped his memory.  
“Are you sure-“ Jongdae cuts himself off, noticing something off about the other man. When Jongdae first met Chanyeol he had piercing blue eyes, this Chanyeol’s eyes are a dark brown, as they should be.   
“I’ve never met you before…” Chanyeol states, looking up at Jongdae.  
“Good to see that you two are already getting the flow of this interrogation thing.” Both Chanyeol and Jongdae whip their heads around, looking for who spoke. Its The Game Master, dressed in his motorcycle gear. He is holding his helmet at his side, his face is shown. Of course, it isn’t his face, its a face both of them have seen, but not on The Game Master. It was that handsome man with the stern-faced man. Was his name… Kai?   
“Chanyeol is not going to remember you Dae.” The Game Master chuckles, going to sit in a chair in the corner of the room. Jongdae tilts his head in confusion. The Game Master laughs, snapping his fingers.  
“I fooled you.” He says with an evil smirk. He glitches, turning into the version of Chanyeol that Jongdae had met. The one with black hair and piercing eyes. The real Chanyeol apparently has bleached hair and dark eyes. The real Chanyeol backs up in shock, nearly tipping his chair over. The Game Master snaps his fingers again, going back into Kai’s appearance.   
“Why the hell would you trick him into thinking you were me?!” Chanyeol exclaims, standing up from his seat. The Game Master just smiles,  
“Because it was fun. Now anyways, on with the second game.”  
“Second game?” Jongdae asks,  
“What happened to the first game?” He asks in curiously.  
“Let's just say, the first contestant did not quite make it.” He snickers, making Chanyeol and Jongdae shiver, wondering what happened to the first contestant.  
“Now anyways. This game is going to be quite enjoyable. For me anyways.” Jongdae and Chanyeol look at each other, a look of worry on their faces.  
“What are we doing…?” Chanyeol asks hesitantly. The Game Master gives them a grin,  
“You two are going to be roleplaying for me.” He states. Both Jongdae’s and Chanyeol’s jaw drop, not believing what they are hearing.  
“We are what?!” Jongdae asks,  
“Roleplaying.”  
“Oh hell no!” Chanyeol yells, crossing his arms  
“Who the fuck do you think I am?”   
“Someone who is going to do what I say, or else…” The Game Master trails off, snapping his fingers. The one-way glass glitches away, showing a man strapped to a chair. A dramatic gasp escapes Chanyeol’s mouth. He tries to run to the man, only to be stopped by an invisible force. The man on the other side of the invisible wall is strapped to a chair, a gag in his mouth. He looks very scary like he could break out of his bonds and slice all of their throats. He is glaring intensely at The Game Master. Like the strapping of the chair does not scare him at all, just makes him furious.   
“What did you do to him?!” Chanyeol yells, pressing his hands against the unseen glass.  
“Do what I want, and he doesn’t get blown to pieces.” The Game Master growls. Jongdae looks between the two men, a bit confused about what was happening. Who was strapped to the chair?  
“Now. Jongdae, you get to be the interrogator, and Chanyeol, you are the victim. Do this, and Baekhyun does not get blown up.” He smiles,  
“Have fun.” He snaps his fingers, making the glass go back to one way, and he disappears out of the room.   
“That bastard,” Chanyeol growls, looking around the room. Jongdae looks at him shyly, unsure about what they are supposed to do.  
“I can’t believe he is making us role-play.” He groans, throwing his head backward,  
“Well then, interrogate me. My boyfriend's life is on the line.” Chanyeol grumbles, sitting down in the opposite chair from Jongdae. Jongdae shakily goes to the other chair, sitting down. His face lights up suddenly, remembering that Minseok had taught him some acting tips. This is a form of acting, right? First of all, you need to get rid of any embarrassment. Which is kind of hard, seeing that he has to do this dumb thing with someone he has never met. But there is someone who is going to get blown to pieces if he doesn’t.  
“So…” Jongdae starts, cringing internally.  
“Where were you the night of the murder?” He asks, making random stuff in his mind. Man is he glad Minseok taught him those improve tips.  
“So we are really doing this?” Chanyeol asks.  
“Do you want to save your boyfriend or not?” Jongdae asks in frustration.  
“Fine. I was… Watching Pewdiepie.” He answers, leaning back into his metal chair.  
“Pewdiepie, seriously?”  
“Yes. I actually like Pewdiepie, now lets get on with this.” He says impatiently, waving his hand.  
“Ok. You were watching Pewdiepie. Why were your fingerprints all over the victim?”  
“I don’t know, and I don’t care. Can I leave now?” Chanyeol asks, leaning against the table. He seems to be getting into character.  
“No, you cannot leave, now tell me why we found your DNA on the victim.”   
“I told you, I have no clue. Now let me-“  
“God you two are awful at this.” Jongdae and Chanyeol jump back in shock, not expecting the voice. The Game Master is sitting on the table, looking at both of them with a bored expression.  
“I should have gotten your boyfriend and D.O to do this.” The Game Master sighs, pointing at Jongdae.  
“Anyways, I’m just going to set a timer. If you guys can find the switch to get out of this room before the timer goes out, you pass. If you don’t find the secret exit, you also pass. But your boyfriend will be blown up. But either way, you guys will pass, so its sort of a win-win. Anyways, good luck.!” He says cheerfully, glitching out of the room again.  
“Thank god.” Chanyeol sighs, searching for the secret exit immediately. A red timer is now above the one-way glass, counting down from five minutes.  
“Are you going to help or not?” Chanyeol asks, pushing everything over. Jongdae helps, completely destroying the room. He goes to the small counter in one of the corners, flinging the books off the shelf.  
“Anything?” Chanyeol asks desperately flipping the chairs over,  
“No, I have no clue-“ Jongdae cuts off, noticing something on the wall.  
“What?” Chanyeol asks desperately, the stress getting to him.  
“Something is off with the tiles on the wall over there.” Jongdae points out, pointing to the far right wall. He runs over there, examining the placing.   
“It's not all the way aligned with the other tiles.” He’s right, one tile seems to be slightly tilted to the right, setting the whole thing off. Chanyeol runs over there, not hesitating to rip that piece of the wall off. The throws it behind him, nearly decapitating Jongdae.  
“Watch it!” Jongdae hisses, dodging the flying tile. Chanyeol completely ignores his remark, pressing his hand down on the blank wall, making it shift to the side. It makes a horrible screeching sound, making Jongdae cover his ears. Chanyeol pushes the door open, making the process faster.  
“Baekhyun!” He yells, squeezing his way through the narrow door when it is opened enough. Jongdae makes his way in after him, seeing if the man named Baekhyun was ok. When he walks into the dimly lit room, Chanyeol is already in front of him, tearing his bandages off.  
“Oh god, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighs, pulling him into a tight hug. Baekhyun hugs him back, not saying a word. Jongdae doesn’t really blame him, that has got to be really traumatizing. Jongdae walks over to the couple, seeing a paper taped onto Baekhyun’s back. He reaches over, pulling the paper off of his back. Baekhyun and Chanyeol look up at him, curious about the paper he is holding.  
“What is that?” Baekhyun demands, making Jongdae flinch. He remembers him now, he was the one glaring holes into Jongdae when they were in the same room at the beginning of the game. He sounds very angry, and he probably is after what he just went through. Jongdae clears his throat, reading the message on the paper.  
“It says, congrats, you saved him. Now stay here and wait for the next game to commence.” He finishes, looking at both of them. Chanyeol lets out a heavy sigh, pulling Baekhyun close to his side.  
“What do we do now?” Chanyeol asks.  
“We wait.” Baekhyun huffs, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOW Happy holidays everyone, hope you all are having a great December. A L SO   
> IMPORTANT MESSAGE
> 
> SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE we canNOT loose the war against T-Series! Tell me below if you SUBSCRIBED seriously, just go to Youtube, search Pewdiepie, and press subscribe (and the bell button) And you are doing the lords work. Do it and I will be your BFF. Join the Nine-year-old army!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joonmyeon is locked up with the souls of the damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a shorter chapter, sorry:(

“How long is this going to last?” Joonmyeon sighs, looking at his watch. But just like always, there is no way to tell what time it is, or how long he has been in this room, or, whatever this is. It looks like some sort of maze, he is guessing he needs to find his way out. It feels like he has been in there for hours, but it has probably been about ten minutes. Time is impossible in this place. Voices echo off the wall, whispering things into his ears. Hands brush against the foggy glass lining the walls of the maze-like people are trapped inside of them. Joonmyeon can’t really see them, he can only make out blurry outlines of people. They look like they are wandering around aimlessly, not sure of what they should do. Just walking back and forth in a bored manner. That is very much how Joonmyeon feels night now. He brushes his hand back against the wall, matching the damned souls inside the walls. Joonmyeon knows how to keep his cool, and is not alarmed at all about the demons lurking. He is just bored. The souls whisper to him, telling Joonmyeon to join them in their domain, to leave this cursed game.  
“No thanks.” He yawns, slouching against the wall.  
“I have other things to do.” The other ‘things’ he needs to do is get out of this maze. But he is quite lost on how he is going to do that. He sits down, looking down the long corridor he had been walking down. All he remembers was being in a room with seven other people, The Game Master snapping his fingers, and then he was here, trapped in this maze. All of the other people were out of sight. Joonmyeon lays his head back, letting it hit the wall behind him. The souls swarm over to him, pressing their cold hands to his body. The wall between them does not allow them to touch, but it still sends shivers down Joonmyeon’s spine. He closes his eyes, hoping to get a little bit of sleep. He is exhausted, confused, and tired. The second he drifts into sleep, a piercing pain hits his body. It felt like cold electrocution, just an icy shock coursing through his spine. He opens his eyes immediately, groaning in pain. Dragging himself across the floor, he manages to get away from the wall, away from the cold hands and the pain.  
“What was that?” Joonmyeon asks himself, curling up on the ground. The aftershocks still running through him.  
“That my friend, was a punishment.” An anonymous voice answers above him. Joonmyeon turns his head up, looking at who spoke.   
“There is no rest for the wicked, Suho."  
“I think I remember you,” He states, rolling onto his back so he can get a better view of the man. The man has dirty blonde hair, a slender face, and dark eyes. He is wearing a leather jacket and black jeans, a motorcycle helmet being held at his side. He is glaring down at him, a blank expression on his face.  
“How did you get in here?” Joonmyeon asks, still a bit breathless.   
“Well, Suho. The boy you think you remember is named Baekhyun. I am not Baekhyun, I am just taking on his form. Also, this is my game. I can go wherever I would like to.”  
“You’re The Game Master? Great!” Joonmyeon exclaims, getting a surprised look out of the other man. That's not how people greet him.  
“So you can tell me what I am supposed to be doing here.” He says while trying to stand, the pain in his back just a dull numbing now.   
“Um, yes.” The Game Master answers, still a bit taken aback from welcoming outburst.   
“All you need to do is stay in this room for an hour with the souls. The souls are going to be tempting you, you have to avoid giving in to temptation until your hour is up.” Joonmyeon nods, looking in thought.  
“Sounds fair.” He replies. Joonmyeon is not one who can be pressed into doing anything and defiantly does not give in to temptation easily. Apparently his best friend, Yixing is being held hostage by this Game Master. Why? No clue, that still remains a mystery. What did he do to deserve this? Joonmyeon is lost in thought, thinking of all the logical reasons on why he would be held here. He was so distracted, that he didn’t notice that The Game Master had left the room. He is now all alone again, this is going to be lots of fun.  
“Looks like its just me and you guys.” Joonmyeon sighs. He is about to lay back down against the wall but remembers what happened earlier. That hurt like hell, he does not want to go through that again.  
“Your legs must hurt, Suho,” A voice whispers, taking him by surprise. He whips his head around, trying to see who had spoken, it defiantly wasn’t The Game Master.  
“Just take a seat.” Joonmyeon looks at the wall behind him, seeing a dark figure behind the foggy glass. It seems there are millions of people behind the glass, but they are all moving, this one is standing completely still. The people look like shadows, blurry and undeniable.  
“Come and sit by me.” The soul whispers, his tone welcoming. Joonmyeon nods, his legs do hurt a bit. And the soul seems friendly enough. He walks over, about to sit down, when he stops himself.  
“Wait, no.” He corrects himself while standing back up.  
“This is the first temptation.” Wow, this was harder than he thought. It may not seem like it, but he was expecting a big thing to come his way. The temptation he was given was small and harmless. So he thought nothing of it.   
“I see your game.” He laughs, going to stand away from the wall.  
“You will not prevail.” Although Joonmyeon cannot see it, the spirit is pouting. He can feel its energy, like its some weird connection.  
“Fine, be that way.” It whispers, letting out a deep sigh.   
“You’re harder to break than I thought.” The soul whispers while pacing back and forth.   
“Yeah well, you're not going to get me that easily.” Joonmyeon sighs, switching his weight back and forth between legs, his legs are starting to hurt from standing for so long. This is going to be the worst hour of his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lets see where this story goes. As I ALWAYS say. Please please PL E A SE  
> give me feedback, it helps me so much. Even if it is negative feedback, it will help me see what i need to improve.
> 
> Thank you<3


End file.
